Scarred
by SourCandyX
Summary: There are those scars that never heal. Just another ugly reminder of what used to be. Jonathan Crane/OC. Pre-Batman Begins. Rated M for Language/Adult Themes etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another Jonathan Crane story. Couldn't help myself. Sadly not a sequel to 'Coming Undone' (not ruling it out however...) but for now, this is brand spanking new. Set before Batman Begins. **

**Delving into the past is always fun, we all have skeletons in our closet... **

* * *

><p>...<p>

The train shook with pure velocity as it hurtled down the tracks, screeching as it turned the bend. Her bones shook as the noise penetrated her ears, gritting her teeth she shook it off. Concentrating on staying awake. The night train was the last place she wanted to be, but a fight with the cab driver had left this her only option.

Surprisingly the train was pretty full for the time of night, looking around she noticed where the potential smells were originating from. Rolling her eyes she stole her gaze away from the vomit soaked shirt of one man, huddled desperately against a handrail.

To her right stood four girls, all in different stages of undress. Tilting her head to the side she studied them, they looked barely sixteen. One of the girls was almost conscious, her head bobbed with each sway of the carriage. Her lipstick had smudged across her mouth, a bright red smear sullying her pale cheeks.

Pulling her jacket closer to her she sat in silence, keeping her head focused in front of her, wishing this hell to be over.

Another sharp jolt of the train sent the drunken man tumbling to the ground, he landed with a meaty thud. A loud chorus of jeers and sniggered sounded out from the collection of men he was with. All extremely slow in attending their fallen friend.

The man groaned as they helped him to sit, a trickle of blood shining brightly from his forehead.

She felt her stomach clench violently. Closing her eyes she cradled her head in her hands, counting various numbers in her head, trying to think of anything else.

_._

_…307…311…313…317…331…337…_

Another shudder from the train shook her whole body. Squeezing her eyes tighter she thought harder, trying to shut everything out.

_…347…349…353…_

_._

"Are you ok Lady?" a voice slurred out beside her. Snapping her head up, her eyes focused on a blurred face. His eyes blinked again as they watched her.

Nodding her head, she noticed other eyes on the train watching her.

"I'm fine"

She muttered out quickly.

The man to the side of her shrugged before standing up and ambling back to his seat across the carriage. Watching him leave she felt her cheeks redden.

She _hated_ Gotham.

Glancing at her watch her eyes bulged. It was the wrong side of three in the morning. Rubbing her tired eyes she stood and made her way across the carriage to the doors. Tiredness suddenly swarmed her; it had been the longest day. She wanted nothing more to curl up in a ball in her apartment and shut of her alarm.

A cold blast of air smacked her across the face as the doors opened onto the platform. Taking a deep breath she let the cold air sting in her chest, hoping she would wake up.

...

The temperature had fallen significantly since she'd left the station. Her whole body shivered as she walked, ignoring the cold she continued down the dark streets.

The ghost like display of breath dancing before her eyes was the only heat she could feel.

A sharp noise behind her made her lose her balance and made her drop her handbag. Snapping her head around she strained her eyes into the shadows. Scanning over each building, she saw nothing. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she gathered her things, scrambling to her feet her heels clicked along the concrete as she ran.

A louder bang resonated around her this time, loud enough to hurt her ears. It was a gunshot.

Tears stung her eyes as she collected herself and kept running, trying her best to ignore the growing sounds behind her. Her chest lifted as she neared her apartment block.

Frantically twisting her key in the lock, her hands shook as she pushed the large door open.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she leant back against the door, now safe in the halls of her building. Turning back around her slender frame lifted on tiptoes as she peered out onto the street. Her eyes scanning around, trying to find what she was running from.

A few seconds passed before the face of a man appeared before her, staring back at her through the glass. Blood seeped from his lips as he smiled, cocking his gun against the glass.

A single scream tore through her throat as her body fell back against the tiles, her heels squealed against the floor as her legs fought to get away. Her eyes glued to the man behind the glass.

_Bang_

His lips mouthed silently, as he gave her another once over before disappearing from sight away into the darkness.

A deep pounding resonated in her chest, as she remained frozen and trembling back against the floor.

Her legs wouldn't work, running her hands over her thighs she shook as hard as she could. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she tried to get home.

Raking her fingers through her hair she let out a sob.

"Get up…"

She scorned herself, her breath ragged.

Using the metal handrail she slowly pulled herself up, letting her head lean against the wall she composed herself, taking a final glance back at the door.

* * *

><p>The climb up the stairs to her apartment seemed like forever, each step felt like a mile. Her legs ached from the fall, a large rip in her tights had appeared just above the knee. Glazing over everything she was glad to see the gilded outline of apartment 27B. Fingering her keys in her pocket she took them out into the dim hall light.<p>

Slipping inside she let her bag fall to the floor as she heard her lock click closed. Next was her coat, undoing each button she allowed it to fall as she walked into her lounge. Flicking the light switch she rolled her neck, feeling it click into place. Sighing outward she fell back against her couch, kicking off her heels.

Rubbing her arms with the cold her attention was drawn to the clock that sat above her fireplace. Tilting her head she observed it keenly, something wasn't right. Lifting herself from the leather she moved closer.

As she approached it her stomach tightened, dusting her finger over its curved face she saw it. The reflection in the glass.

Turning slowly she watched the figure move cautiously into the light. She heard him scoff lightly; she could practically see the smirk on his face.

"You caught me"

He sneered unimpressed.

Saying nothing she watched the light grace over his slender features, watched the light gleam in his eyes. He hadn't changed much.

"I don't want you here"

He shrugged his shoulders casually, taking another step forward.

"Regrettably this isn't about you"

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

* * *

><p>.<p>

It had started back in middle school; this barbed relationship with Jonathan Crane. A socially ascetic teenager, concerning himself with his studies, that's how she remembered him. Locking himself out from anyone he didn't deem worth his time. His interest in science always took priority, always.

Of course, she was no exception.

"Get out"

She spoke concisely, not wishing to hold a conversation with him. She watched his lips twitched softly, as he processed what to say. His fingers grazing lightly over skin, as he closed his hands. Flicking her attention back to his face she waited for his retort.

"You hide it well..."

He mused, wetting his lower lip. She watched the dim light shine over the trail of saliva decorating his lip. At that moment his lips contorted into another half smile.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Jonathan..."

She reminded him, yet feeling that unease settling in her stomach.

"In case you were unaware, breaking and entering is a felony. Wouldn't want another mark on that nearly perfect record now would we…"

She watched his face tighten, saw his jaw clench as he strode forward, until he stood merely a few inched away from her. His slender frame leaned over hers, shadowing her almost completely.

His eyes glared down on her own. The weight of his gaze lingered on her skin, as though it touched her.

Lifting his hand she flinched backwards, still watching him. Immediately his face lightened and he took a step back, letting her breathe.

"My little Rose. How little you've grown"

Taking a seat on the armchair he leant back.

"I wouldn't hit you."

His eyes found hers again.

"Especially not when you were expecting it…"

He trailed off, extending his arms in a yawn.

.

Backing herself out from against the wall she took a deep breath. The clock face, and the ache inside her head told her it was time to sleep. He needed to go. He was the problem that needed a resolution.

"What do you want?"

Slicking his hair he shrugged off his dress jacket, placing it neatly down beside him.

"I need a place to stay for a few days"

Rolling her eyes, her vision blurred momentarily. Steadying herself on the counter top she let herself rest for a few seconds. Taking another deep breath she felt his gaze burning into her back. Turning around she worked through the haze, ignoring his curious glance.

"They are called hotels Jonathan, go there."

She dismissed him, storming to the front door. Before her hand could unlock the chain, the weight of his hand pulled her back around, slamming her into the wall.

"That would not be a wise idea"

His fingers made light work of securing the lock, holding his hand firm against the doorframe.

Yet again he was too close, pushing out at his chest she created some well-needed distance. She felt her mind buzzing in thought, her lips moved on autopilot.

"There are over two hundred listed hotels in Gotham alone, that's not counting various motels, guest houses…"

His hand covered her mouth unexpectedly. The familiar look of discontent gracing his features.

His hand was cold against her skin; jolting away she squirmed out from his touch, shuffling a few steps away. She heard him scoff lightly as he turned to peer back though the peephole in the door.

When he seemed satisfied he turned back to face her. A slight unknown expression on his face. Turning her head around she glanced at the curtains then back to him.

"What have you done Jonathan?"

His face hardened, he said nothing as he walked past her back through to the lounge.

Her mind raced back to the image of the man with the gun.

The way he stared at her, the maniacal grin painted on his pale face. The blood seeping from the small cut on his lip. The way he cocked his gun, that moment that took her breath away.

.

"What have you done?"

She repeated, following him back to where he stood.

Jonathan took perch against the armchair, facing slightly away from where she stood.

Pinching the bridge in his nose, he rolled his shoulders.

"It's none of your concern"

He barked sharply.

"When it's living in my house. It is"

Taking a moment to think, she folded her arms over her chest. Holding down the need to shiver. Feeling the pang of defeat she let out a weary sigh.

"I have work in the morning, you have one night Jonathan."

Walking over to the couch, she picked a spare cushion and threw it at him. Snapping him out of his silence.

"That's all."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"What were you doing with him?"_

_His voice boomed out above her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest; feel the blood surging through her veins. She was trying to breathe steadily._

_"We're lab partners Oliver." _

_She rationalised, trying to calm him down. _

_His eyes scrutinised her face, she could feel him judging her. _

_Pushing past him, he let her get a few feet away before he was right up close to her once more. Forcing her back against the door, the metal handle digging against her spine. _

_"Lab partners? Huh…"_

_His fingers shot out, holding her chin in place. _

_"That's not what I heard" _

_She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked up at him. He wasn't the same boy she'd dated last year. He had changed over the summer. He was cruel. He was jealous. He was everything she hated in people. _

_"Let go of me"_

_She tried to shake off his grasp, only inciting him further. _

_She watched the delight mixing with the anger in his eyes as she struggled against him. He was having fun. _

_Butting her head forward she caught him off guard, hitting his cheek. A low growl slipped from his lips and his hold on her chin tightened. _

_"You're my girl Rose. I don't share" _

_His other hand stroked the side of her now wet cheek. _

_"If I see you with that freak again."_

_Clasping her face between both hands he pulled her forward, dipping himself down so their eyes were level. _

_"I'll kill him"_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

A loud scream pierced through the silence in her room as she woke with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took a moment to steady herself. Brushing her hair out of her face, she felt the wetness on her cheeks. Turning around she saw tears staining her pillowcase.

Throwing off her duvet she moved out of bed, checking her clock. It was still early.

A creak outside her door caught her attention. Her eyes bolted to the door, feeling around for some kind of weapon.

"Jonathan?"

Her voice called out softly. Straining her eyes she tried to spot any movement in the darkness.

Lifting herself from the bed waiting in silence, listening for anything.

"Shit…"

She muttered softly, taking a few more steps towards her door. With each step her brain screamed at her to stop.

A high-pitched car alarm outside her windows made her jump, forgetting any other noise outside her bedroom door. Lowering her shoulders she gave a final glance back at the outline of the door before returning to the warmth of her bed.

The next time she awoke the shrill scream of her alarm rang out in her ears. A quick flick of her arm and the noise stopped. Getting up she peered out into the hallway, unsure if her unwanted guest was still here.

The heat from the shower soothed the chill in her bones from last night, inhaling the fresh scents cleared her mind. Brushing the steam from the mirror she looked hard at herself. He always made her feel like a child. The brimming intellect he carried in one glance sent her back to be seventeen again.

Shaking out her hair she turned on her heel, heading off to her wardrobe. Walking past her door, she nudged it closed, not wanting an audience.

As soon as she was dressed she ventured out into the hall, stepping carefully along the tiles into the lounge. Her eyes scanned around the room, looking for any sign of his presence. All the couch cushions were lined perfectly, untouched. She couldn't help but smile as she regarded the clock on the mantel; it was back to its original position. Completely straight.

Relief washed over her body as she let herself breathe.

He was gone.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chemistry._

_._

_She had tried to keep up with him for the first few weeks before she rendered it pointless. He was miles ahead of her, and they both knew it. He seemed far more intersted in his own conclusions and theories than listening to anything she had to contribute. It honestly suited her fine, it was an unconventional partnership but it would also be the easiest A she would ever get._

_She enjoyed watching him work, his face would form a curious mix of concentration and calm. His fingers were so light as he measured out beakers of luminous liquids, yet they always worked with great speed. She wasn't even sure if she spoke he would hear her, their time was often spent in silence. Just how she liked it._

_Lowering her gaze back to her page she continued writing down notes from the experiment, she tried to remember the phrasings which he had used, this was her contribution to their partnership. He had noticed how delicate and clear her writing was and remarked that it would make for 'the most effective way of presenting our thesis...' _

_She had just nodded along, fighting back a smile all the while as he spoke._

_The ring of the class bell sent the quiet lab room into a flurry of noise as people hurried to get out. It was last period on a Friday, and after double chemistry she didn't blame the stampede of noise. Flicking her note book closed she let out a breath._

_"How is everything?"_

_She spoke, resting her head on her hand._  
><em>Jonathan finished pouring a grey liquid into a container and half turned to face her.<em>

_"All on schedule Rose"_

_His eyes flicked to her breifly, before returning to the object before him. Picking up her bag, she took a few steps before turning back around. Glancing out the window she watched hundreds of students laughing and shuffling below._

_"Aren't you coming?"_

_She enquired softly, turning to look at him again._  
><em>A slight crinkle furrowed his brow as he stood up straight. She knew this face. There was a heavy pause.<em>

_"I still have things to go over"_

_His eyes bore into hers, obviously waiting for her to leave. Half sighing she nodded._

_"Always something for the good professor to be doing"_

_She quipped, securing her bag against her shoulder, she gave a soft smile and turned to leave._  
><em>Walking down the empty corridoors she thought about him up there alone, wondering if this was something he did alot. Probably. She could see him working late everynight, huddled around his projects, eyes hard and intense as his brain radiated with thought. Maybe there was such a thing as being too smart.<em>

_As she approached the parking lot she notcied several figures standing by her car._

_"Rose"_

_Her name rang out._  
><em>She watched him approaching, his arm extended to her. Her eyes circled around him, his jock friends laughed amongst themselves, unaware of the panic in her eyes.<em>

_"Ive been waiting for you, what took so long?"_

_His arm pulled her tight against him, holding her in place. The smell of his cologne burned her nostrils._

_"Double period chemistry over in the back building, top floor"_

_She half smiled up at him, giving her best doe eyed glance. His eyes watched her, before his lips pressed down against hers heavily. His hand squeezed at her waist, pressing down on the bruise on her spine. A muffled moan creeped out of her mouth as he held her, she felt him smile against her. Wolf whistles and jeers sounded around her, before he finally broke the kiss and looked down at her. The arrogant smirk printed on his lips. She feigned a smile as her heart pounded in her ears._

_"We're going out"._

_**.**_

_Sitting in the backseat of his beat up Mustang was not on her to-do list, yet here she was. His fingers were heavy as they fumbled over her shirt, his hot breath tickled as he kissed across her neck. Her mind was on autopilot, she had just let this happen. She hadn't objected or refused, she had done nothing and this is where it had got her. As his mouth found hers she did what she was supposed to, she let him in. Moving her tongue with his, as her lips worked in thier kiss._

_ His hands pulled for more of her, sliding her across his lap. Greedy hands dug into her hips and he grinded up at her. Her body moved and reacted the way it should, yet her mind felt nothing. She was empty._  
><em>Breaking the kiss she leant back against the front seat, still stradled across his lap. His eyes were dilated with lust as he watched her.<em>

_"I knew you're my girl. I fucking love you"_

_She stoked his cheek, fighting the urge to cry._

_"I know"_

_She smiled, holding back the screams forming in her chest. Once again he pulled her closer to him, his lips kissing at the nape of her neck._

_"Oliver..."_

_She muffled out, he merely groaned a response. Pulling herself away she said his name again._  
><em>This time lust was not all that his eyes held, anger bubbled below the surface. Lifting his eyebrow he looked at her.<em>  
><em>Covering her bare shoulder back up, she gestured out of the window and to the car pulled up across the lot.<em>  
><em>Breaking his expression, he smirked.<em>

_"To be continued"_

_Nestling his head against hers, he let out a breath._

_"Im gonna fuck you senseless tonight"._

_The way his eyes locked with hers made her heart jump, she could feel it in her mouth. She didn't trust her voice to speak just yet. Faking a smile she took a breath, before she could answer he kissed her hard, silencing her._  
><em>Once he was satisfied he pushed the car door open, as he took her hand, pulling her into the night.<em>

...

Her fingers tapped over her desk as she came back from her memory. The harsh light of the computer glared at her, clicking her mouse she closed the empty screen. Rolling her neck, she blinked hard trying to focus her tired eyes. She had been having trouble concentrating lately, it had been a week since she spoken to him. She should be over this by now. She was an adult for Christs sake. He shouldn't make her feel like a child.

The office was largely empty, state cut backs had given a lot of people the slip. Out of an office of fifty seven, only twenty two still remained.  
>Looking around her, she noticed the dark had creeped in. Streetlights were on, giving a garish glow to the building. Picking up her, by now, cold coffee she switched off her computer screen and stood up. Walking over to the trash can she tossed the cup inside, sighing to herself.<br>Returning to her desk she felt a hot flash of pain at her side, stumbling forward on to her chair she let a small groan out. Using her hand to press against her side she felt a wetness.

Immediately her eyes widened, scanning her eyes around she saw no one.  
>Once more the pain flashed out, harder and deeper than before. A shrill scream fell from her lips as she lifted her hand to the light.<br>Blood seeped through her fingers, dripping all over her clothes and desk. Standing up she shuffled back against the desks, banging into everything. Above her lights flickered manically, casting shadows all around her.

"This isn't real"

She shook her head, a pain still crippling her her eyes closed she thought of all the numbers.

...1,3,7,11,13,17...

Nothing. Her mind wouldn't work.

"No. No. No."

She felt the gun pressed against her head.

_"Fuck you"._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:  Apologies for gap in updating, life has been busy. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write. All with be revealed shortly...**

**XO. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

The hand on her shoulder brought her screaming back to the present.

"Jesus Christ Rose, what the hell is the matter?"

Snapping her head up from her desk, she jolted the hand off her shoulder. Standing upwards, she felt her knees weaken; outstretching her hand she steadied herself on her desk. Once more she felt a hand touch the small of her back.

"Don't touch me!"

She barked out, still feeling the after effects of whatever that was.

Lifting her head she noticed eyes watching from various cubicles, ignoring them she brushed hair from her face, taking a deep breath.

"Is this another OCD thing…"

The voice sounded from behind her nervously. Screwing her eyes slightly she turned to face her balding co-worker. His face redden as she watched him, raising his hands apologetically he backed away, shifting his stare to the floor.

Still leaning against her desk, her hands moved down to her side, hovering lightly over the spot. She felt her fingers tremble at the vivid memory. Looking down at herself, she saw she was shaking all over. Scanning nervously around the room she gathered her things and made her way to the door.

Her legs felt ice cold as she walked daintily down the stairwell. Her hands had a vice grip on the handrail and she made her descent.

Her dreams had been bad in the past, but never this vivid. Doctor's had said it was emotional trauma left over from the accident.

Accident.

She had laughed when they had called it that.

She finally managed a breath of relief when she turned the key in her lock. Stepping inside her apartment, she warily waited for any signs of another visit.

"Jonathan?"

Balling her fists together, she forced her arms to stop shaking.

"I swear to God, if you're here…"

She waited a couple minutes before moving from the hallway. After she hadn't gotten a reply, she slowly shuffled into her lounge, dumping her things carefully on the armchair. Turning on her heel she walked to the bathroom, pulling the light on she stalked closer to the mirror.

She stood a moment, looking at herself. She looked pale, tired. Sighing, she began unbuttoning her blouse, one by one until it shrugged off her shoulders. Twisting to her side, her eyes easily found it. It had softened in the years since, not so glaringly obvious anymore. Running her fingertips over it she felt the scar, an ugly mark tarnishing her skin.

She wondered if Jonathan thought about his.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_This place was a dive. The walls were sullied with everything other than its original paint colour, and the smell of urine was only just masked by the scent of cheap whiskey. What else was to be expected from a bar in the bad side of a bad city? This was unfortunately not her first time here, there had been various other uncomfortable evenings sitting by his side, all of which had ended in a drunken disarray of events. _

_The jukebox blared out beside them as they walked further inside, his grip pulled her close to him, perhaps he sensed how badly she had wanted to leave. She watched the faces at the bar watch her as she walked, moving quicker she held herself tighter to him. At least she knew this monster. _

_Pulling down her skirt, she felt a hand grab at her wrist. Her heart jumped in her chest, turning she saw him watching her. _

_"You're cute when you're nervous"_

_Oliver smirked, guiding her before him into their usual booth at the back wall. _

_His fingers tapped against the discoloured wooden table as he scanned the crowds. Keeping her hands tucked together on her lap she stayed silent, just watching the boy before her. Snapping back into the moment she finally noticed the other people sitting at the table. A guy and an increasingly worse looking girl sat opposite her, the girl looked barely awake. It must have only been eleven thirty. Shifting her gaze there stood another guy, half leaning against the booth, making bedroom eyes at the blonde haired waitress, who giggled and played with her hair as they spoke. _

_Turning back to Oliver she watched him, the cool composure of his features as he watched. He was looking for something, most likely someone. Watching his eyes flick between faces, she noticed the familiar clench of his jaw. Something was bothering him and that never ended well. _

_"Is everything ok" _

_Running her fingers over his arm she whispered to him._

_If he was looking for a fight he would find one, the least she could do was distract him. _

_She had seen him pummel a few guys before; all of them never stood a chance. The guilt she had felt afterwards was unbelievable, the first time it had happened she couldn't sleep for weeks without hearing the sounds of bones crunching and skin splitting. It made her sick. _

_Lowering his head towards her he nodded, turning back he exhaled. _

_"Fine"._

_The nervous feeling she had felt before was creeping back; she knew what it meant when he was like this. Sighing to herself she let out a breath, before standing to press her body close against him. _

_"Why don't we get out of here?"_

_She purred in his ear, stroking his cheek. _

_She felt his body tighten as he turned around to face her again. Catching his gaze, she smiled seductively as her heart raced._

_She watched him look over her face, saw the thoughts appear in his head. He didn't need to speak, he had already answered. _

_The thickness of his hands clutched at her waist as he lowered his head to kiss her lips. _

_As quickly as they had arrived they were leaving. Sighing a breath of relief she looked over the crowd of faces in the bar who had escaped him. No one here tonight would have to suffer him. She envied them of that. _

_ They didn't make it to the car before his hands clawed under her clothes and against her skin. His hands had never left her frame as they exited the bar, this was the price she had paid for someone's safety, and she knew that. _

_Just seeing the parking lot calmed her; they would be away from this place soon. A few more steps and they would be safe inside the car. _

_"Need to get a pack of smokes first"_

_Taking her hand he began pulling her in the opposite direction and down another darkened street. She watched the parking lot slip away out of sight as they moved. _

_Sure enough there was a convenience store around the next corner, bright neon lights blinded overhead as they walked inside. Letting her eyes adjust to the heavy lights she felt her hand slip from Oliver's grip, letting the hand fall to her side she watched him approach the counter. Scanning around the store she saw people standing idly about, flicking though magazines and buying late night essentials of Bourbon and Tabasco. Half smiling to herself she turned to see Oliver approaching; he saw the smile on her face._

_"Something funny?"_

_Dropping her smile she looked and the man at the cashier desk, letting him follow her gaze. _

_"I wonder what kind of evening he had planned" _

_She chided softly, careful not to cause any friction. Taking his hand she regained control over his eyes, smiling she led them both towards the exit. _

_As she walked through the door a figure bumped into her, knocking her back against Oliver. Shooting her eyes upwards she looked into the face of a young man, _

_"Shit, sorry…"_

_His voice sounded out above her. Before she could speak, Oliver interjected. _

_"What the fuck, asshole" _

_She heard the venom dripping from his voice, he was so angry. Feeling his body tensing, she pulled him outside, away from the disgruntled looking man. _

_"Let's go" _

_Rose whispered softly, tugging at his shirt. Oliver never moved, he stood watching the guy enter the store, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. _

_"Oliver, let's go"_

_She said louder, cupping his cheek with her hand. As she touched him he flinched outward, as if she'd burned him. Taking a final look at the store he acknowledged her and slowly started to walk away. _

_Walking down the sidewalk she could see he was still angry over the little incident. His whole body looked ridged, his fists clenched on and off as they moved. _

_"My parents are in Dallas until Sunday, we have the house to ourselves"_

_Rose spoke quickly, hoping to ease his mind back onto her and away from the convenience store. Finally his expression changed, that smirk re appearing on his lips. _

_"Well what are we waiting for"_

_Finding her hand once more, he led them back across the street and to the car. _

_Sliding into the front seat she felt a calm wash over her, she had gotten lucky tonight. Smoothing down her hair and skirt she watched the car pull out onto the darkened streets, feeling strangely safer inside the car. This was a bad area in a bad town, Gotham had too many of these. Looking out of the window she watched people on the streets, they were mostly all criminals around here. Petty stuff mostly, but then there were those who rather excelled at crime. The Godfather types, a vein of old Italy running through them, all as bad as each other. A person would have to be in dire straights to get involved with them, either that or insane. _

_Feeling a shiver come over her, Rose brushed her arms, focusing back on the guy to her left. He drove like he did everything else, with a fixed intensity. Like he was on a mission, nothing would get in his way._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Her fingers toyed over the mark on her side or a few moments longer as she remembered that night. Where tears would have welled a few years ago her eyes just looked tired. Flicking off the bathroom light she walked back out to the hall, blouse in hand.

Another flash of pain jolted her side, doubling her over into the wall. Letting out a muted groan of pain Rose tried to compose herself as she sat, twisted, on the hallway floor. Leaning back against the wall, she let her head rest in her hands as she took deep breaths. The pain had left her head spinning, so much so she felt her vision blurring. The room even seemed to be vibrating.

A sound in the dark made her jump, making the hair on the back of her neck rise. Goosebumps prickled along her skin. Looking down the hallway, she thought she saw a shadow of something in the kitchen. She could feel her mind racing, as she felt her heartbeat thunder in her chest. What was happening?

"..Jonathan?"

Her voice croaked lightly, trying desperately to get up. Her hands clasped at the wall behind her, as she begged her legs to move quicker. Another loud thud sounded, this time coming from behind her, back in her bedroom.

She had made it onto her hands and knees this time before another crash sounded out. She couldn't help a scream erupting from her lips as it echoed through the apartment.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Her voice was harsh as she called out, swaying to the side she felt he vision completely dissipate. The darkness seemed to take on a life of its own, moving as a separate entity. It moved too quickly, her eyes couldn't quite keep up. Then she saw it. Something was standing watching her.

Her body tried to move, her brain was screaming at her to move but she felt paralysed. There was numbness all over; all she could do was watch the figure coming closer. Twisting sideways, her arms extended as her hands tried to grasp the floor to crawl away. Her fingers slipped against the wood, her nails screeching as she pressed down harder. A harsher scream surrounded around her as she realised that she was being dragged backwards back down the hallway. Hands gripped her legs as she moved, digging harshly as they pulled her into her bedroom. Letting out another scream her vision softened momentarily to see the shape of shadow standing over her.

The lapse in deliria allowed her to somewhat focus on the figure above her, the face was so distorted and blurry, she wasn't even sure if it was a face.

It started down at her, silent and watching.

Panic and fear screamed inside her head. She moved to scream again when a hand covered her mouth, shaking its head. Widening her eyes in fear she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't want to die here.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_The car raced along the road as they approached the turning for her street, slowing for the red light Oliver glanced over at her, his eyes heavy with something._

_"You falling asleep on me?.."_

_His voice chided, before the car rocked a few feet forward as the sound of metal on metal crashed around them. Headlights beamed through the inside of the car as Rose noticed what had happened. Turning round she saw another car smashed against the back of the car, groaning to herself she clicked her neck, looking over to Oliver who was already out of the car. Cursing to herself she followed quickly, undoing her belt she scrambled out of the car._

_"Are you fucking kidding me? Look at my fucking car!"_

_Oliver was standing at the trunk of his car, arms reaching out to touch the damaged metal._

_"FUCK!"_

_Slamming his fists down, his attention moved to the other driver._

_Striding to the drivers door, Oliver ripped open the handle revealing a confused driver and dazed passengers._

_"Get out of the car"_

_His words dripped with fury, yet it was a softer rage then before. The anger in his face had contorted into a fixed expression of intent. His eyes burned down on the man behind the wheel, he looked up at Oliver with a pained expression, Rose noticed blood dripping from a cut on his forehead. That's when she noticed Jonathan Crane sitting in the passenger seat, staring disorientated back at her._

_The sound of a scream brought her back to the moment as she Oliver had the driver by the throat with one hand and was driving his fist into the chest with the other. The scream had come from the panicked girl in the backseat, someone Rose didn't recognise, as she looked back to Crane he had disappeared from the passenger seat and was now behind Oliver._

_Rose's eyes widened as she watched Jonathan smack Oliver over the head with something, Oliver's hold on the man loosened enough that she watched his body slump back against the hood of his car. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing, he just lay there motionless in an increasingly large puddle of blood._

_"Oh God…"_

_She whispered, rushing over to his side. Looking up at Crane she saw Oliver bent on the floor, shaking his head still stunned from whatever it was that hit him._

_"Is he breathing?"_

_Jonathan asked her, his voice unusually calm. His eyes were cool and focused; he raised his eyebrows in impatience._

_Holding out her hand, Rose felt his neck, feeling for a pulse. His skin was slick from the blood, her fingers slid out of place a few times before she found slow beating. Swallowing hard she leant her head down to his bloodied face, his breaths were shallow but they were there._

_"The pulse is weak, and he's breathing, just. He needs a doctor"_

_Panic laced her words as she looked back to Jonathan, just in time to see Oliver regaining focus, as he stood upright._

_"Look who grew some balls"_

_Oliver wheezed out, touching the back of his head, bringing his hand forward blood coated his fingers._

_"You are gonna pay for that"_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again. You've probably forgotten about this story, I don't blame you, it was updated a long time ago. Writer's block is a terrible thing. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was update worthy. Cheers. **

**xo.**


End file.
